


She Feels The Need, The Need For Speed

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's got a Mustang, Cars, Dogs, F/F, Fast Cars, Fluff, Gotta Go Fast, Hair-pulling, Korra's got a Toyota Celica, Making Out, Morning After, Oral Sex, Racing, Smut, Spooning, Street Racing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Asami Sato spends her nights racing down the streets of Republic City, eagerly chasing the thrill that comes with acceleration. One night, a girl shows up at her racing club who sparks quite a connection with Asami. (Korrasami, Modern/Street Racing AU, Fluff/Smut)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	She Feels The Need, The Need For Speed

She knew this wasn't the best way for her to blow off steam. Other people did simple things, like knitting, playing video games, or perhaps doing a bit of yoga. Asami's idea of blowing off steam was to race her tuned muscle car around the streets of Republic City every night.

It had been a habit of when she was a younger, more dangerous woman. She'd tried to give it up after she got herself a more reasonable job working for her father's company. But after it turned out him and his board of directors were corrupt and ruining the ideals of the company, Asami had to take charge.

Her takeover and new position had left her with very few friends in the industry. Love was something she hadn't considered, aside from that brief fling with her secretary that hadn't really gone anywhere.

Instead, the friends she had these days were her crew, a group of street racers who she'd found when she was younger. Her crew protected her and they were some of the best friends she'd ever had.

It was late one night, Asami drove her car to the usual meeting spot. It was an old Mustang from the late 90s, turned up to her specifications. Some people suggested that she should just marry the car she loved it so much, but Asami felt her relationship with her ride was more akin to a mother and their child.

The meeting spot was in the warehouse district of the city, abandoned mostly and perfect for racing. Plus, there were barely any police around, good for a woman who'd rather remained incognito.

Her usual friends were there, Kuvira, Opal, Ursa, Bolin. All of them having brought their usual rides. Kuvira seemed to have a new flashy paint job on her car, a black on neon green pattern that Asami wouldn't mind scratching off in a little friendly contest.

As she pulled up and got out of the car, she smirked as everyone looked over at her. "Hey guys," she said with a smirk. "What's happening around here?"

"Well look who finally showed up," Ursa remarked. "Was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"My meeting ran late," Asami admitted. "You know how it is when you run a company." She then noticed there was a spot empty. "No Mako?"

"Big bro had an errand to run," Bolin remarked. "He's always finding ways to get out of meeting up."

"Probably too scared that he'd lose to you again, 'Sami," Kuvira stated.

Asami laughed. When Mako had gotten his new ride, Asami challenged him to a race right there on the spot. A few laps of the docks later and Mako had been humiliated. Of course, they were still on good terms, but Asami liked to always rub that little victory in his face.

Just then, the group heard the sound of an engine approaching. Was that Mako? No, it appeared to be some other car heading towards them. A blue, sports car, clearly of Japanese make, probably a Toyota. It pulled up beside the entrance to the parking lot.

"And what do we have here?" Asami wondered.

"Oh!" Opal chirped. "She's here!"

"Who?" Asami asked.

"You know Bolin and I work at that garage with my brothers right?" Opal explained. "Well, this girl came in today with that car and she asked about the racing scene around here. I told her she could try out with us if she wants."

"Hmmm, I think this could be interesting," Asami admitted. "Been a while since we had some fresh blood."

The blue car's door opened and a woman with dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes got out. She was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with a blue undershirt, as well as her hairstyle with an undercut and ponytail. She also had quite a lot of piercings in her ears and lip.

"Is this the place?" She asked. "Or are you guys some other racing group in this city?"

"Nope, this is the place," Opal said. "I'm Opal."

"Oh yeah, you and your boyfriend tuned up my ride this morning," The girl said, grinning. "You made her roar like a beauty."

"Thanks," Opal said. "Oh, we never got your name did we?"

"Sorry, my bad, I was in a rush," she looked around at the others. "Hey everyone, I'm Korra."

Asami had to admit, Korra had a very impressive car, but she was quite impressed with Korra herself. She carried herself so confidently and her outfit screamed as though she was going to kill someone. It was a look that Asami liked. She could also sense the drive and passion with her, bring back fond memories of her youth.

Korra took a glance at Asami's car, smirking. "And who do you belong to, beautiful?"

"That's my ride," Asami stated, putting her hand on the bonnet. "You may look, but not touch."

"Woah, don't worry, I would not want to steal such a beauty from a beauty like you," Korra remarked.

Asami blushed at the compliment. Yes, her car was beautiful, but hardly anyone ever called her beautiful just straight up there and then.

The newcomer walked around the car, smirking. "Now this is a car!" she exclaimed. "Is it a '96?"

"'99 actually," Asami replied. "And yours?"

"2003 Celica, heavily modded," Korra responded.

"Ah, you're a tuner girl I see."

"And you're quite a woman of culture, Miss..."

"Asami," Asami introduced herself.

Everyone else was just watching the chemistry Korra and Asami had going on. Sure, Asami got on well with pretty much everyone in the group, but she and Korra had just clicked instantly. Everyone knew there was something growing between them and didn't want to disturb it.

As everyone went off to do their respective activities, Korra and Asami kept chatting about their cars and their lives, their passion for racing.

It was a little crazy for Asami to meet someone who loved racing as much as her. Not since meeting the crew had she felt this connection with someone, especially someone so... well, hot as Korra.

"So you do this to blow off steam too huh?" Korra wondered.

"Yeah, my job is kind of a pain in the ass," Asami admitted.

Korra smirked. "Mine too. You feel like you're actually alive when you're behind the wheel. Like it finally gives you meaning to life."

"Holy shit, yes, totally," Asami said. "I mean, wow... I never met anyone who felt the same way."

Korra then gave Asami a knowing look. "How about we stop talking and just start our engines?"

"Are you challenging me to a race?" Asami wondered, slightly playfully. "Because I bet I can kick your ass easily."

"Please, I was the undefeated street queen in my old city," Korra scoffed, going up close to Asami. The friendly rivalry was building between them, but Asami felt like this would be her way to know Korra's limits, what she was capable of... and what could result from this attraction building between them.

They were very close, Korra and Asami's faces practically inches apart. They were so close that Asami noticed that Korra's shirt was a lot shorter than she'd realised... and caught a glimpse of Korra's abs. They were works of biological art. Korra took good care of herself, just as much as she did her car.

"You see something you like, Asami?" Korra noticed.

"Maybe," Asami replied, blushing a little, but remaining as confident as ever. "I don't usually get such..." she reached down, stroking Korra's abs. "Attractive people challenging me to a race."

"Well, tell you what... if I beat you, I get to have you," Korra offered. "And if you beat me... I'm all yours."

It was an offer neither couldn't resist.

"Deal," Asami agreed.

xXx

The race went better than Asami hoped. She and Korra were practically neck and neck for the final straight, the entire race having been one big gamble for both of them. Their cars had been equally as fast, Asami and Korra having overtaken the other more times than they could count.

But they were soon racing towards the finishing line in front of the parking lot where they'd met. Asami and Korra put the pedal to the metal, their engines roaring. As they rushed forward, Asami smirked, knowing she was going to win. She had faith she'd get a second wind.

And get it she did.

The two cars raced across the finish line, Asami's crew cheering with joy as the two speedsters came to a halt. It was quite clear who had won. After Asami celebrated her victory, she wondered when she'd get the reward she was promised. She wanted to honour that deal she'd made.

"Mmm..." Korra sighed as she was pinned to a nearby wall in the parking lot, making out with Asami. Her hands fumbled through the Japanese woman's long, silky black hair. Asami kept Korra pinned with her lips, kissing her deeply and sensually. This was just what she deserved.

"You're sexy as fuck," Asami whispered, gently biting Korra's neck. Her lover's skin tasted so soft and smooth, but then, that was one of the perks of preferring women. Her hands stroked the shaved sides of Korra's head, the short hairs gently tickling the tips of her fingers.

Korra got her own back, pinning Asami to the wall in a feverish kiss. They kept kissing for a few more minutes, Korra's tongue sliding into Asami's mouth.

But soon they parted, Korra gazing into Asami's eyes.

"Maybe we should take this someplace else," she suggested.

"Your place?" Asami wondered. "If you came to my penthouse... well it'd cause quite a stir."

"Then my place it is," Korra agreed.

Korra's place wasn't that far away surprisingly. A quaint little apartment in the suburbs. The moment they got through the door, they resumed their deep makeout session. Korra had Asami pinned against the wall of her front room as they slipped off their shoes.

Moaning, Asami let Korra lovingly kiss her neck. Their shoes were off, but Asami was very eager for both of them to get _everything_ off.

Carrying Asami upstairs, Korra and her briefly encountered a big, furry white dog. She barked, trying to jump up at Asami, the Asian woman getting quite a fright.

"Woah, easy Naga, she's a friend!" Korra insisted, stroking the dog. The furry hound licked Korra's hand as she then darted off downstairs.

Asami chuckled. "I hope you're not planning to go inside me with that hand."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be nice and sanitised," Korra assured her. "You go in and get on the bed. I'll come back when I've given Naga something to eat."

"I hope you won't keep me waiting too long," Asami purred.

"I won't," Korra promised.

And she kept her word as a few minutes later, after tending to the needs of her beloved malamute, washing her hands and getting herself undressed, Korra walked into the bedroom in all her toned, muscular glory. She displayed herself proudly to Asami.

Asami was quite a goddess herself, with long slender legs and beautiful perky breasts that caught Korra's eye. Asami grinned, showing herself off. She knew Korra was a woman of taste. They gazed at one another before Korra then got onto the bed with Asami, kissing her.

Kissing back, Asami let Korra squeeze every inch of her body, as she moved her hands all over Korra. She felt the elation of having such a beautiful, warrior woman in her bed. Korra's hands gently caressed her, her strong yet gentle grip holding Asami down.

Korra kept kissing Asami deeply for a few moments, tasting every inch of her lover's beautiful lips, before she travelled down to her neck again. Her fingers wrapped around Asami's legs, feeling her thighs.

Tenderly, Korra started to kiss Asami's breasts, squeezing them a little to turn her beloved on. Asami whimpered, watching as Korra did the deed. She was feeling the burning heat between them.

But Korra was nowhere near finished with Asami. She had a thought in her mind of bringing Asami to her orgasm, hearing her gorgeous moaning for herself in all its ethereal beauty.

Pulling herself back up just a little, Korra slid her fingers deep into Asami, thrusting into her lover quickly and swiftly. Asami sighed, her cheeks as red as a beetroot as she was pleasured by Korra and her amazing fingers.

Korra brought her head close to Asami, growling a little as she kept up the pressure. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, arching forward to try and let the muscular Angel finger her deeper.

Panting, Asami felt so desperate for release. She knew she was going to finish soon. Korra's fingers were bringing her close to the edge, the strength they conveyed, the slight curve of her digits that pressed against her walls.

"Close?" Korra breathed.

Asami nodded, whimpering a little with her bright red cheeks. Korra was delighted, as she fingered Asami deeper and faster. She wanted Asami to come as hard as she could and as powerful as the engine in her car.

Like the roar of her Mustang's V8 engine, Asami bellowed out as she came hard for Korra, her fluids flowing like a river.

Asami groaned as she came down from her high, her lips and cheeks soon being captured by a kiss from Korra. She enjoyed the kiss, grinning and giggling slightly. It had been quite some time since someone made her that happy.

"Was that a good reward for your victory, Asami?" Korra wondered, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes..." Asami sighed. "Holy fuck... It was amazing... Can I do you?"

"You can, my dove," Korra flirted. She rolled the two of them over (which was becoming quite a habit of hers), and positioned Asami above her body. She winked, giving Asami her consent.

Asami wasted no time in getting to work on Korra. First, she had to kiss those beautiful abs of hers. They tasted just as good as they looked, as Asami slowly peppered them in soft kisses.

But then she made her way to the main course. Taking a few moments to delight herself in the sight of Korra's wetness, she started to eat her out deeply and sweetly, tasting every inch of her.

Gasping, Korra looked down, watching Asami become completely engrossed in devouring her delicious sex.

Asami just looked so adorable tasting every inch of her heat, her tongue filling Korra's insides. As Asami ate Korra more, the brunette then grabbed a few locks of Asami's long creamy hair.

Tugging the hair gently, Korra enticed Asami to pick up the pace. She did want Korra to come, didn't she? Overcome by sheer naked lust, Asami complied, sucking and eating Korra's folds.

"Oh... Fuck yes, you're good Asami," Korra growled. "Yes, keep that up... Yessss..." She groaned as she felt the wave start to build.

Grabbing Asami's hair a little tighter, Korra watched her lover kept up the pace, her sensational tongue slithering within her. Sweat beaded down Korra's brow. She was very close now.

And then, as powerful as her lover, Korra came as well, her juices flowing into Asami's mouth. The Asian woman sighed, elated and content with having given Korra possibly the best orgasm she'd had in ages.

"You..." Korra breathed, before she was cut off by a juice covered kiss from Asami.

In all her life, Asami had never met anyone truly like Korra, and Korra had likewise never met anyone like her. They spent the night in each other's arms, Korra spooning Asami lovingly under the covers. They certainly had pleasant dreams that night.

As dawn broke, Korra looked over at the sleeping woman next to her, still amazed the night before had actually happened. The two of them had quite an adventure, but was she going to argue about it? No, because she spent the night with the most beautiful woman in the world and that was the best reward of all.

Her hands pulled Asami closer, cuddling her deeply. She never wanted her to leave, even if she did have work that morning.

Just then, Asami's eyes opened, beautiful emerald jewels gazing back at Korra's dazzling diamonds. "Good morning," Asami whispered, full of love. She rolled over and held Korra's hand, the latter interlocking fingers with her.

"Good morning to you too," Korra greeted her, touching foreheads. "Last night... holy hell, last night."

"You were amazing, Korra," Asami admitted. "It was... everything I'd ever dreamed of... heck, maybe I still am dreaming."

Korra knew for a fact that Asami wasn't dreaming. This was real and she didn't want it to end anytime soon. She brought Asami close, kissing her deeply. Waking up a bit more, Asami threw her arms around Korra, kissing her back deeply and lovingly.

Asami was an angel. Despite everything that had apparently gone on in her life, Korra knew for a fact she was still perfect. No woman would ever match her beauty and her... skills in the bedroom.

After their lips parted, Korra looked at Asami. "So... got any plans for today?"

"I've got work," Asami reluctantly admitted. "But... I think I've gone enough days without calling in sick to justify a day off." She smirked. "Why? Do you have plans?"

"I'd really like you to stay here," Korra admitted. "Maybe for round two... or maybe to show me how you kicked my butt on the street last night."

Asami giggled. "You say that to all the girls who beat you, Korra?"

"Only the pretty ones, Asami," Korra cooed. "Only the pretty ones."

xXx

**Author's note:** Today my friends, I bring you this very special gift of Korrasami goodness! It's kinda adapted/based on an Rp I did the other day with my new buddy Sniperct. You may have heard of them hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the gayness ;)

See you soon!


End file.
